Talk:Seddie/@comment-4730219-20140516201400/@comment-5044859-20140518001242
@iEmbargo, ''I ''was the one who mentioned that it seems the only times Carly is "interested" in Freddie is when A) he pays attention to another girl B) something big happens (saving her life, her moving across the world). Since you haven't seen Zoey 101, I'm going to explain the pairing of Zoey and Chase, which is the other "Creddie" of the Dan Schneider shows. Zoey is almost EXACTLY like Carly: smart, pretty, everyone likes her and wants to be her friend, popular, the "dream girl" Mary Sue. Chase is A LOT like Freddie, awkward, funny, nice, a good friend, who has had a crush on Zoey since the first time he saw her. HERE'S the difference between Chase and Freddie: since the iCarly Pilot, we have seen Freddie constantly push his "love" on Carly, hoping she'll fall in love with him all of the sudden (which seemed to have MOSTLY faded during Season 3), Chase fell "in love" with Zoey when they first meet in the pilot, like Freddie, but Chase concetrates on being a GOOD FRIEND, and Zoey doesn't even find out about Chase's feelings for her until like the Season 3 finale. Chase slyly did try to show Zoey his feelings multiple times, but even though they didn't work, he NEVER pushed himself on her. So I think if Dan wanted to "live" his dreams of getting the dream girl, Zoey 101 did it, and actually, did it A MILLION times better than iCarly. Especially after everything after iLove You, I would think he would MUCH rather think of himself as Chase than as Freddie. In Victorious, if you've seen the pilot, when Tori and Jade are fighting it off in the alphabet game, and after Jade gets eliminated, Tori and Beck kiss as an "act", I feel like that was definitely setting up for "Beck and Jade break up, Tori (the Carly and Zoey Mary Sue) and Beck (the popular, nice Freddie like) would end up together, and Jade (the mean, rotten, villain Sam like) would end up with someone random (which is the setting you believe with Creddie and Sibby), but THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN. If Dan ALWAYS supported the Creddie type pairing, he would have definitely had Beck and Tori together, but he said in his Fun Facts for TKTJ if you remember, "Beck and Jade are meant to be!" Bade is DEFINITELY the Seddie pairing. So, Dan has read your fanfictions and has identified himself with Freddie? Were they all Creddie fanfics, showing that he prefers Creddie? Also, @iEmbargo, we mentioned fanfics with questions I had, and you said most of the good story's you have read were Creddie fanfics. I actually want to post MULTIPLE post iGoodbye SEDDIE fics that are AMAZING. I could see that you might have a preference for Creddie fics, having Carly not taking Freddie for granted, but here's a list of AMAZING Seddie (at least onesided) post iGoodbye. There are two from one author, I hope both are updated soon: -The Best of Us: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9480844/1/The-Best-of-Us -New Beginnings: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8738722/1/New-Beginnings -Leave It All Behind: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8740112/1/Leave-It-All-Behind -Sweet Nothing (it's amazing, but I hate seeing Sam dating anyone but Freddie): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8733807/1/Sweet-Nothing -Moving On (this one makes me cry): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8731040/1/Moving-On -Frivolous: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8739985/1/Frivolous There are plenty of post iGoodbye that have happy Seddie endings, but these are the most realistic and what you might be interested in. There ARE amazing Seddie fics out there, you should definitely try them!